Wilson's Business
by curingah
Summary: Peter é um cara pobre e sem sorte precisando de grana. Wade é um mercenário com uma moral obviamente questionável e que anda precisando de um novo assistente pessoal. Eles se encontram por causa de comida japonesa. Wade/Peter Nota: Levemente baseado no dorama Coffee Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Peter montou na scooter e fez três preces, uma para cada tentativa de dar partida naquele motor antigo e inútil. Todos os dias eram os dias que ele achava que seriam os últimos para Becka, a scooter. E também para si mesmo, porque sem ela o rapaz não tinha trabalho e sem trabalho Peter estava na miséria.

Desde que tio Ben foi assassinado durante um assalto à uma loja de conveniências, Peter e sua tia May passaram por muitas dificuldades, tanto emocionais quanto financeiras e o garoto, que era ainda muito jovem na época, precisou crescer muito rápido e assumir a maior parte das responsabilidades da casa.

May era idosa e doente. Pouco depois da tragédia, o estado de saúde dela piorou bastante e a descoberta de um câncer foi apenas um choque a mais para aquela pequena família.

Peter Parker começou a carregar um mundo nas costas.

Terminou o ensino médio aos trancos e saiu do colégio sem ao menos sonhar com a possibilidade de fazer uma faculdade. Arrumou logo a maior quantidade de empregos que pudessem ser realizados em um dia. Entregava jornais, fazia entregas para restaurantes, era garçom, pintava paredes, aparava gramas, limpava quintais, qualquer coisa, Peter fazia de tudo, mas nunca tinha dinheiro o suficiente. A preocupação o impedia de descansar e dormir.

Apesar de todo o esforço físico a que se submetia, Peter era um rapaz pequeno e pouco desenvolvido. Ele comia muito, mas sua alimentação não era saudável. O garoto, aos 20 anos, já estava bastante calejado pela vida e seu semblante era sóbrio e taciturno. Maduro demais para a sua idade.

E Becka era o único objeto de valor que ele tinha e que era só dele. Peter sentia um adormecimento mental incrível quando estava pilotando, o movimento, o fluxo, a velocidade, o faziam esquecer momentaneamente dos problemas e das dívidas. Por isso, era difícil para ele vê-la se deteriorar e não poder fazer nada além de assisti-la deixar de funcionar para sempre. Ele sentia o mesmo sobre sua tia May.

De qualquer modo, enquanto aquelas engrenagens girassem, Peter estaria trabalhando e, naquele momento, tinha comida japonesa para entregar em um dos bairros mais nobres da cidade. O lado bom é que os ricos sempre pagavam uma boa gorjeta, o lado ruim é que Peter sempre se sentia um moleque de rua dentro daquelas casas monstruosamente luxuosas.

Aquela, especificamente, era bem estranha. Tinha o mesmo molde das demais daquele lugar: dois andares; varandas em todas as janelas, que eram enormes; portas pretas e suntuosas; e grande espaço para jardim na frente. Mas aquela estava terrivelmente acabada. As flores que um dia decoraram a entrada eram agora uma massa podre e amarronzada, a maioria dos vidros estavam quebrados e tinham marcas de balas e cortes nas paredes e na madeira da porta.

Peter tentou tocar a campainha, mas não funcionava. Bateu na porta e ela se abriu suavemente no primeiro toque. Sinistro…

O rapaz chamou por alguém antes de entrar e se surpreendeu ao ver que o lado de dentro da casa era normal, inteira e limpa. Quando ia chamar novamente, Peter ouviu um cantarolar distante e que ia se aproximando, aproximando. A música não fazia o menor sentido.

A pessoa que apareceu na sala, entretanto, fez os pelos do entregador se eriçarem e seu corpo esquecer como se reagia. O homem tinha apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura e seu corpo alto e musculoso estava quase completamente exposto. Peter poderia lidar com isso, o detalhe era a pele daquele estranho, cheia de marcas e cicatrizes da cabeça aos pés. Era hipnotizante. Era como se houvessem milhões de desenhos, texturas e relevos estampados pelo corpo. Era uma obra de arte humana e Peter Parker não podia parar de olhar.

— Okay. Já chega, o limite gratuito para encarar é de dois minutos, mais que isso eu cobro dez dólares por minuto. – o homem falou e tudo ficou duas vezes pior, porque Peter finalmente chegou nos olhos. Os malditos olhos que não tinham cor alguma. Apenas um espectro cinza-azulado quase imperceptível delimitava a silhueta da íris, o garoto só se deu conta disso quando o homem revirou os olhos, entediado.

"Foco, Peter!", ele tirou os pacotes da bolsa térmica e os colocou na mesa, se concentrando em não olhar para o homem de novo e mais ainda em não acabar dizendo nada idiota.

Já estava a meio caminho da saída quando lembrou que tinha que receber e ao se virar viu que o dono da casa havia vestido uma calça e viu também que isso não ajudava em nada, porque aquele jeans preto caía muito bem nele. Otimamente bem nele. E Peter estava envergonhando a si mesmo ao corar como um tomate. Ele não tinha culpa se a sua imaginação decidiu dar sinal de vida justamente naquele momento e menos ainda se o homem achou que aquilo era muito engraçado e que poderia ser divertido brincar com o garoto das entregas.

Ele tirou duas cédulas altas do bolso e os pousou em sua palma aberta, olhando desafiador para Peter.

— Vem. Pega. – disse e a dificuldade do rapaz em ir lá e pegar não era por nojo ou medo da condição dele, mas pela curiosidade que o estava corroendo por dentro.

Peter não pensava que voltaria a estudar, mas se voltasse se tornaria com toda a certeza um cientista. Aprenderia tudo o que se poderia aprender sobre o mundo e o que vive nele. Ele achava o universo fascinante.

Muito mais agora, conhecendo uma pessoa tão única quanto aquela à sua frente.

O rapaz hesitou no começo, mas a oportunidade era tentadora demais para não ser aproveitada e Peter vestiu seu jaleco imaginário ao se aproximar do homem e usar o pretexto do dinheiro para abarcar a mão estendida por inteiro. Ele tinha que sentir aquela pele, entender quais as possíveis origens de tantas marcas, saber como alguém tão danificado poderia estar vivo e tão… como ele.

O seu objeto de estudo ficou, claramente, surpreso com a atitude de Peter. Ele não soube o que dizer, embora sua mente estivesse terrivelmente barulhenta naquele momento. Quer dizer, só as crianças costumavam reagir daquela maneira, impressionadas, curiosas. Só elas tinham aquele brilho nos olhos quando o viam. Os outros tinham medo e asco.

— Eu posso te dar essa mão de presente, a que eu gosto de usar é a outra. – ele acabou dizendo e Peter enrijeceu-se, porque a essa altura a estranheza já havia alcançado níveis extremos, até mesmo para os seus padrões. — Ela é mais macia e nós temos uma espécie de compromisso, você entende.

E ficou pior. Porque no mesmo instante uma mulher loira entrou na sala e encontrou os dois ali, em pé, com a mão um no outro e o dono da casa semi nu.

— Okaaay… Hora errada. – ela disse, achando graça, especialmente da expressão chocada no rosto do mais novo. Ela encostou-se no batente da porta e começou a avaliá-lo descaradamente, de cima abaixo, com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios pintados de vermelho-sangue. Sem tirar os olhos dele, continuou: — Quer que eu volte depois, Wade?

— Não, senta aí. Eu só estou pagando pelos serviços do garoto.

Peter não estava mais corado. Estava roxo de vergonha. O sangue de seu corpo pareceu fluir completamente para o rosto, tanto que ele se sentia meio fraco, com as pernas dormentes e incapaz de falar para defender a si mesmo. Ele era ansiedade pura.

Meio que de modo automático, o jovem entregador desgrudou de Wade, colocou a bolsa no ombro e saiu calado, ignorando as vozes dos dois que ficaram tagarelando lá, falando sobre ele, é claro.

Mas algo que Peter nunca soube foi como sair de situações constrangedoras com dignidade. Na verdade, um única coisa ruim que acontecesse em seu dia era o estopim para que o universo se voltasse contra ele e uma sequencia de desastres desabassem em sua miserável vida.

Quando saiu, Becka não estava onde Peter havia deixado. Não estava em lugar algum.

— Puta que pariu! – o garoto xingou e chutou a lata de lixo mais próxima, derrubando-a e espalhando sacos mais do que suspeitos na calçada. Esse pequeno ato de rebeldia o faria, provavelmente, ficar acordado a noite se sentindo culpado e inconsequente, mas naquele momento Peter tinha tanta raiva! Ele já estava se sentindo mal por causa da ceninha que acabara de acontecer e agora era como se seu sistema tivesse entrado em erupção. Seu estômago queimava e doía e ele se dobrou de leve para a gastrite que estava preste a tornar-se uma úlcera.

Era como se a vida estivesse lhe dando um tapa na cara e o comendo por dentro ao mesmo tempo.

— Quem te deu autorização pra vandalizar o meu patrimônio? – ouviu Wade dizer e assustou-se, não só porque ele tinha se aproximado silenciosamente, mas por causa das katanas que ele tinha nas mãos. — Só eu posso destruir as minhas próprias coisas.

— Mas o que… – Peter apontou vagamente para as armas e deu um passo discreto para trás, considerando seriamente a possibilidade de sair correndo.

— Ah, isso? Eu ouvi o barulho e achei que podia… hm, ser outra pessoa. – Wade sorriu como se estivesse dizendo algo muito corriqueiro e colocou um braço em torno dos ombros de Peter, a lâmina passou alguns centímetros acima de sua cabeça e o rapaz congelou. — Agora me diz, o que fez você levantar o pezinho e agredir a minha útil e inocente lata? O que te afeta, garoto?

Peter suspirou.

— Eu fui roubado. – ele disse e Wade o encarou como se perguntasse "e daí?" e o futuro-ex-entregador não conseguiu evitar justificar a si mesmo. De repente era muito importar pra ele que aquele homem sentisse o seu drama e parasse de tratar o seu problema como se não fosse nada. — Aquela moto era tudo o que eu tinha. Ela era o meu trabalho! Como é que eu vou fazer agora!?

— Moto? Você chama aquela coisa velha de moto? – a voz da mulher loira veio da entrada da casa e Wade e Peter girara juntos em torno de si mesmos para olhá-la. Ela riu.

— Cala a boca, Louise! Respeita a crise do garoto! – Wade gritou de volta para ela e depois, virando-se para Peter, sussurrou: — Ela é uma vadia sem coração.

— Eu ouvi isso!

— E quem se importa? – cantarolou Wade e o mais novo, já doente daquela situação, desvencilhou-se do outro, um pouco mais agressivamente do que devia.

— Você viu quem foi? Viu levarem e não falou nada?

Louise deu de ombros.

— Esqueçam… – Peter suspirou, frustrado, especialmente porque nessa hora ele se deu contra de que teria que prestar contas pela comida que ainda estava lá para entregar e o pagamentos dos outros clientes que ele, estupidamente, tinha deixado em Becka.

Ele saiu caminhando sem dizer mais nada, ressentido daquela gente, os culpando, mesmo que injustamente, pelas suas desgraças. Mas uma faca voadora atingiu a madeira da caixa de correio que estava bem ao seu lado e Peter congelou, virando-se devagar, sentindo-se parcialmente aterrorizado.

— O… o que você é? Um ninja!?

— Tipo isso… E você é um panaca, fica me ignorando e nem se despede. – Wade estava de braços cruzados e batia o pé no chão impacientemente.

— Ah, claro! E por isso você joga uma faca em mim? – Peter não podia evitar ficar meio histérico.

— Mas eu tenho algo importante pra dizer!

— Então fala!

O homem, que por acaso ainda estava descamisado e descalço, foi até Peter, tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso e o empurrou contra o peito do rapaz, que quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás.

— Se você precisa de grana… – Wade terminou a ideia lançando um olhar significativo para a folha. — Agora vaza. Cansei desse seu jeitinho de vítima.

O maior deu as costas e começou a voltar para casa. Peter estava afogueado, por vários motivos. Estava indignado com o que aconteceu e com aquele Wade. Ele todo deixou Peter, de alguma forma, perturbado.

A vontade que ele tinha era de pegar aquele maldito papel e jogar fora, ele não precisava da ajuda e da pena daquele horroroso para continuar vivendo. Peter, então, fez uma bolinha do folheto e saiu pisando duro.

Gastando os únicos trocados que tinha no bolso, o garoto pegou um ônibus e foi dar explicações sobre o que havia ocorrido. É claro que Chester, o dono do restaurante, não teve a menor compaixão com a tragédia de Peter e o demitiu no mesmo instante, como se ele tivesse feito tudo de propósito. Para completar, o homem achou que era pura justa causa e se recusou a pagar o mês de salário e os outros direitos que ele deveria ter.

Peter saiu de lá xingando, ameaçando entrar na justiça e tudo mais, mas todos sabiam que as palavras eram vazias e que o garoto não teria grana nem mesmo para contratar um advogado.

Ele tinha 20 anos, sem nenhuma experiência com trabalho formal ou com carteira assinada; nunca estudou nada além da escola, que já era horrível por si só; não tinha mais idade para pegar serviços pequenos. E haviam as dezenas de remédios que tia May precisava tomar. As dívidas com o hospital, com as consultas, com o tratamento. E havia o aluguel da casa, as despesas, as contas. E eles ainda tinham que comer nessa equação toda.

O garoto estava miserável. Teve que voltar para casa a pé e só se esforçou para conter as lágrimas quando chegou em sua vizinhança. Ele não poderia se mostrar fraco, pequeno e vulnerável ali, porque todos os conheciam, sabiam da história deles e do que estavam passando. Alguém tinha que ser o adulto dessa história e Peter vestiu a camisa, ele tinha que parecer forte e parecer que tinha uma solução e que tudo estava sob controle.

Contar o que aconteceu para a tia estava fora de cogitação. O plano de Peter era fingir que ainda estava trabalhando com Chester e procurar outro emprego enquanto estivesse na rua, simulando estar fazendo entregas.

Na melhor das hipóteses, ele encontraria algo melhor do que o que tinha antes.

Na pior, eles estavam ferrados.


	2. Chapter 2

"Não se preocupe", Peter tentava convencer-se de que a situação não era tão ruim quanto parecia e que a entrevista de emprego que estava prestes a fazer seria a solução de todos os seus problemas. Tia May o ajudou o melhor que pode, tomou uma camisa social emprestada e fez-lhe os ajustes necessários para que lhe caísse mais ou menos bem. Entregou a ele uma das gravatas de Ben e o abençoou quando o garoto montou na bicicleta e saiu pedalando. Ela ainda não sabia que o sobrinho estava totalmente desempregado, mas o estava apoiando, uma vez que ele lhe disse que queria algo que pagasse melhor.

O escritório ficava no centro da cidade, relativamente perto de onde Peter morava, e ficava na cobertura de um enorme prédio. Quando subiu no elevador lotado e percebeu que ninguém estava saindo e que todos iam para o mesmo destino, o estômago de Peter entrou em queimação novamente. Era muita competição para um garoto inexperiente e mal vestido.

Talvez dar meia volta e ir embora evitasse um bocado de mal-estar e humilhação. Ele até tentou ficar no elevador e retornar para o térreo, mas ao chegar no andar indicado, ele acabou sendo empurrado pela massa que estava deixando o elevador e, tropeçando nos próprios pés, Peter caiu de joelhos no chão, do lado de dentro, agora sem a menor possibilidade de voltar atrás.

Primeiro porque todos já o tinham visto e seria vergonhoso sair correndo, segundo porque a porta já tinha fechado e ele precisava aceitar o seu destino e seguir em frente.

Peter deu uma boa olhada naquela quase centena de candidatos e se sentou ao lado um cara esquisito que havia se isolado do grupo e evitava fazer contato visual com os outros da sala. O rapaz tinha, claramente, problemas com autoestima. Estava todo encurvado e ficou nervoso quando Peter se aproximou.

Depois de uma rápida conversa ele disse chamar-se Bob e que tinha um estreito relacionamento com o administrador daquela firma e que sabia que tinha grande chances de ser o escolhido para o cargo de assistente pessoal. A conversa não convenceu Peter nem um pouco, aquele homem tinha pinta de mentiroso e logo que começou a ficar a vontade, Bob passou a gesticular muito e se gabar demais, mas o garoto aproveitou a situação para saciar a sua curiosidade em relação aquela empresa, cujo panfleto oferecendo o emprego era mais vago impossível.

Nele estava escrito: "Seja durão, seja esperto, seja o meu braço direito e receba muito bem." e só, embaixo havia o nome da companhia _Wilson's _e o endereço. Peter podia apostar que a aquela quantidade exorbitante de gente ali se dava por causa do lugar em questão, uma cobertura divina em um prédio elegante no centro da cidade. Somente alguém realmente rico conseguiria bancar aquilo e todo mundo queria tirar uma lasca disso. Quando perguntou do que exatamente o serviço se tratava, Bob apenas riu de lado e sentiu-se superior por ter uma informação que ele não tinha.

Peter, em dez minutos, desenvolveu um intenso sentimento de pena por Bob.

De qualquer modo, todos se distraíram e se voltaram para o escritório, de onde um dos candidatos estava saindo. Ele era um cara alto e de ombros estupidamente largos, ele com certeza se encaixava na parte do "durão" dos pré-requisitos, mas o estado dele ao se juntar aos outros era lamentável. Os cabelos estavam chamuscados e, se algum dia ele teve sobrancelhas, agora não tinha mais.

O ex-entregador ficou chocado, especialmente com a forma como todo mundo estava reagindo, como se aquilo fosse normal e não passasse de um simples inconveniente. Que espécie de entrevista era aquela?

Segundos depois quem saiu do escritório foi um homem maluco vestido com uma fantasia de super-herói. Sério. Ele tinha uma máscara vermelha com ovais pretas em torno dos olhos. A roupa era grossa e servia quase como uma segunda pele de tão justa, também seguindo o mesmo padrão de cor preto e vermelho, exceto pelo cinto de utilidades, o coldre na coxa e as alças do suporte para katanas, que eram beges. Ele usava um coturno realmente fantástico, que além de ser estiloso servia como caneleira ao mesmo tempo.

Peter nunca tinha visto aquele sujeito na vida, nem na televisão e nem em lugar algum e não tinha lá muita certeza se ele mesmo um super-herói, considerando as circunstâncias.

Mas então, de repente, o garoto notou que todos estavam olhando pra ele agora. Pior, o tal fantasiado estava olhando pra ele também. E Peter jura por tudo o que é mais sagrado que ele conseguia ver a expressão facial daquele homem através da máscara. Não, na verdade, era como se a máscara… mudasse e parecesse um rosto de verdade, tipo, os olhos se estreitando e a boca, quer dizer, nem tinha a boca nela, mas dava pra perceber. Oh! O cérebro de Peter estava dando um tilte ali.

E quanto mais confuso o garoto estava, mais divertido o mascarado soava. Ele, que era alto e forte pra caramba, foi decidido na direção do menor e o segurou pelos ombros, contente.

Mesmo encabulado e constrangido, Peter regozijou por dentro por saber que Bob tinha a cara no chão de inveja.

— Você veio! – ele disse, olhando direto nos seus olhos e descaradamente ignorando o resto do mundo que estava à sua volta. — Bom garoto!

Peter corou até as unhas dos pés com o elogio esquisito e fora de hora, especialmente porque o cara meteu a mão em sua cabeça e bagunçou o seu cabelo como se ele fosse um filhotinho de cachorro.

— Ahn… – o moreno queria pedir para que ele tirasse a mão e não o tratasse daquela maneira, mas ele estava com vergonha demais e isso o deixou sem palavras.

— É a sua vez agora. – ele estatizou e começou a puxá-lo pelo punho até o escritório de onde havia saído.

— Hey! Mas ele moleque acabou de chegar, ele não pode passar na frente de todo mundo desse jeito! – alguém se manifestou, irritado, e o resto dos rapazes entrou na onda e deu sinais de que concordavam com ele.

— O mané que disse isso pode ir tomar no rabo, e quem não estiver satisfeito pode pular da janela. – ele se limitou a responder, sem perder nem um pouquinho do bom humor que estava quando encontrou Peter. Os caras continuaram reclamando, mas foram silenciados pelo baque da porta se fechando atrás deles.

Os dois estavam agora sozinhos em uma sala a prova de som. Ops.

O homem se sentou atrás de uma enorme escrivaninha forrada com uma bagunça de papéis e um computador cuja tela era enorme, e de uma plaquinha que indicava que ele era o Wilson referente ao _Wilson's_. Ele era o chefe. Ele apontou para a cadeira em que Peter deveria se sentar e ficou parado igual um idiota olhando pro mais novo.

A imagem que Peter tinha de Wilson naquele momento era de um menino pequeno e ansioso por receber um brinquedo ou algo assim, ele estava _quicante_.

— Erm… Senhor Wilson, nós já nos encontramos em algum lugar? Porque eu tive uma impressão muito forte de que o senhor talvez me conheça, mas eu posso garantir que me lembraria se já tivesse te visto antes. — Peter falou com cuidado, mas garantindo que o seu estranhamento estava explícito na fala.

— Sim, sim, sim… sim. – Wilson levantou a parte debaixo da máscara e revelou seu queixo e a boca.

Peter ainda não tinha se sentado, mas depois do que viu, sentar-se foi realmente necessário.

— Wade? Wade Wilson? _Wilson's_ de Wade Wilson? – ele estava chocado.

— Que bom saber que você consegue somar um mais um! Você é completamente apto para o trabalho. – Wade bateu palmas, fingindo seriedade, e encostou-se em sua poltrona de couro estupidamente grande, fazendo sua melhor cara de o poderoso chefão, incluindo aquela coisa de esfregar os dedos.

— Mas que trabalho? E por que você está vestido desse jeito? – agora que Peter sabia de quem se tratava ele estava se sentindo mais a vontade e também mais aborrecido. Lembrava-se bem do que aconteceu da última vez em que se encontraram.

— Sou eu quem faz as perguntas por aqui, meu jovem. – ele disse, mortalmente sério. Wade então levantou-se e começou a caminhar em torno de Peter com uma postura militar. Costas eretas e braços cruzados nas costas. — Quantos você já matou?

Peter engasgou com a saliva.

— O quê? Mas que diabos de pergunta é essa? É claro que eu nunca matei ninguém!

— Hm… – ele coçou o queixo, já coberto, é claro. — Sabe manejar armas de grande porte?

— Não.

— Sabe atirar?

— Não.

— Sabe algum tipo de defesa pessoal?

— Não.

— Já deu alguma bolacha na cara de alguém?

— Ahn… Não.

— Já pensou em dar uma bolacha na cara de alguém?

— Sim, isso sim, eu posso garantir que sim. – Peter respondeu deixando claro que dar um soco no rosto de Wade naquele exato momento era, definitivamente, uma coisa que estava passando por sua cabeça.

— Ótimo! Nós estamos avançando.

— Olha, senhor Wilson, ou Wade, ou sei lá como eu devo te chamar. Eu obviamente não estou apto para o _trabalho_, que eu até agora não sei do que se trata exatamente, mas que com certeza não se encaixa no meu perfil, então eu acho que é melhor eu ir embora e dar essa chance para alguém que mereça… alguém tipo o Bob.

— Bob Bobão… Ah, isso me dá boas lembranças da praia… – Wade saiu do ar totalmente e Peter, depois de ficar perplexo pela falta de concentração que aquele homem tinha, achou que aquela era uma boa oportunidade para escapar enquanto ainda era tempo.

— Ei! Paradinho aí, colega! – estava muito fácil para ser verdade. Peter murchou e virou-se. — Mais duas perguntas.

— Fala.

— Como você se chama?

— Peter… – ele ficou meio receoso de dizer seu sobrenome, mas acabou dizendo assim mesmo. — Parker.

Wade tampou a boca com a ponta dos dedos e começou a dar daquelas risadinhas que a gente tenta segurar com todo o esforço, mas fica claro que a pessoa tá morrendo de rir por dentro.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— _Petey_. — depois de falar em voz alta Wade começou a gargalhar. — Pequeno Petey.

— É **Peter**!

— Então, Petey, como última pergunta: Você consegue fazer anotações?

— O quê?

— Amigo, você tem que me ajudar nessa… Perguntei se você consegue fazer anotações.

— É claro que eu consigo.

— Então você é perfeito para o cargo! – milhares de confetes coloridos pularam de sabe-se lá onde e Wade estava novamente bagunçando o cabelo de Peter.

Mas ele estava tão irritado. Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

— Não faz isso! E que cargo é esse? Braço direito? De quê? Que tipo de negócios a firma _Wilson's_ faz?

— Assistente pessoal diz alguma coisa pra você? Quero minha agenda, meu telefonemas, horários, compromissos, e pagamentos organizados. Também quero que mantenha o controle da minha casa e das minhas coisas. Quero minhas meias limpas também. Tem que ser tolerante a sangue e partes internas do corpo. Tem que saber os usos para a água sanitária e _usá-la_. Quero que saiba como e onde esconder um cadáver e a fazer uma cobertura completa, incluindo álibi e ter grana para o habeas corpus caso necessário. – Peter estava boquiaberto. — E o que eu faço? Eu sou um mercenário. Mato pessoas em troca de dinheiro.

O garoto congelou onde estava.

— Mas eu vou pagar muito bem pelos seus serviços e, como eu disse, **eu** sou o mercenário e você é só o sidekick.

Peter só balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu da sala. Dessa vez, Wade não impediu e ele ficou feliz por isso. Matar pessoas por dinheiro. Não mesmo.

Ele nem tinha que pensar duas vezes.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Parker não só pensou duas vezes como a possibilidade não saia de sua cabeça um segundo sequer.

Principalmente depois que May teve uma piora e precisou ser internada. Ela estava péssima e o garoto estava mesmo considerando tirar a vida de outras pessoas para salvar uma e isso ia completamente contra os seus princípios.

Enquanto caminhava pelo parque, evitando a todo custo ficar naquela casa, que ficava vazia e triste sem a presença da senhora Parker, Peter não conseguia decidir o que fazer e sabia que se demorasse demais a oportunidade acabaria desaparecendo da mesma maneira como havia surgido, em um passe de mágica. E aquele tal de Wade Wilson era tão volúvel.

Sentou-se em um banco e não pôde evitar dar um olhada na direção do prédio em que a firma mercenária estava alojada, focando-se naquela janela em questão. Anotar telefones não devia ser tão ruim… O ruim devia ser negociar com criminosos, com gente má que desejava eliminar seus inimigos a todo custo.

— Não. Nope… Nem pensar. – mas seu olhar insistia em se voltar pra lá.

Na tentativa de se distrair, Peter pegou o celular e ligou para Gwen Stacy, sua melhor-amiga-quase-namorada. Ela trabalhava nas Indústrias Oscorp desde que terminaram o ensino médio, como estagiária. Gwen gostaria de ajudá-lo e arranjar-lhe um cargo na corporação, mas ele precisaria ter alguma formação extra ou ter, pelo menos, tirado melhores notas na época do colégio. De qualquer maneira, não existia nenhum apoio moral no mundo melhor do que ela.

— Peter! Eu queria mesmo falar com você… Sinto muito sobre a tia May, como ela está? – ela disse, mesmo que estivesse animada, o garoto tinha certeza que ela, provavelmente, estaria cheia de pastas nas mãos e equilibrando o celular no ombro.

— Não muito bem, mas já está sendo medicada e está descansando. Obrigado por perguntar. Foi mal ligar a essa hora, espero não estar atrapalhando.

— Atrapalhar? Puff, quando é que essa sua voz doce e sexy atrapalha? Nunca! Onde você está?

— Dando bobeira no parque.

— Se você esperar vinte minutos eu te encontro aí.

— Claro.

Desligaram e Peter ficou sem saber o que fazer consigo mesmo por um tempo. Então enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e recostou-se, jogando a cabeça para trás e sentindo os raios fracos do sol em seu rosto. A falta de ação acabava com ele, estava acostumado a estar sempre em movimento e esse "estar de bobeira" não combinava com o seu estilo de vida dos últimos tempos.

Tranquilidade, calmaria… Tédio.

BANG!

Peter pulou de susto e voltou a sentar-se normalmente, algumas crianças gritavam e corriam pelo gramado e os poucos adultos que estavam por ali olhavam em volta curiosos, procurando de onde aquilo tinha vindo. Por algum motivo, o garoto se virou para a janela de Wade novamente sentindo que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com o disparo de um tiro casual no meio da tarde de Manhattan.

É claro que tinha.

Wade estava pendurado na janela, acenando para Peter. O garoto corou e tentou fingir que não tinha visto.

Mas é claro que o mercenário tinha que ter um megafone escondido na manga.

— _Espera aí que eu 'tô descendo_.

Certo, Peter tinha cerca de cinco minutos pra sair correndo e se esconder atrás de algum arbusto, ou entrar em um táxi, subir em um avião, ir para o México e mudar de nome para Castillo. O plano era bom, mas quando levantou, o rapaz quase ficou cego com o brilho dos cabelos recém pintados de vermelho de Gwen, que já estava chegando e suas chances de correr sem parecer um esquisito foram para zero.

— Ooooi, Gwen! – ele cumprimentou, nervoso, usando o abraço rápido para virá-la para o outro lado e começar a arrastá-la na mesma direção da qual ela tinha vindo.

— O que foi que deu em você, garoto? – ela perguntou, bem humorada, mas estranhando o comportamento dele.

— Por que a gente não vai pra sua casa e pede aquele comida que…

— Ir pra casa, Peter? Fala sério, né? Me deixa exibir o meu novo visual um pouco. – ela sorriu e começou a caminhar em direção a um pipoqueiro.

Peter estava prestes a ter um treco. Ele olhava para a entrada do prédio de cinco em cinco segundos esperando a hora em que o mascarado ia sair de lá e ir falar com ele. _Falar com ele_ em público, no meio do parque e na presença de Gwen, que coisa estranha! Mas ele estava tão ansioso que o estômago estava embrulhando. Depois de dar uma olhada acidental em seu reflexo no vidro do carrinho das pipocas, Peter começou a ficar nervoso também com o seu cabelo bagunçado e espetado e com a espinha gigante que havia nascido embaixo do queixo.

— Credo, Peter, você está ficando verde, o que foi?

— Nada, nada… Absolutamente nada. – quer dizer, já tinha se passado o maior tempão e nada de Wilson, talvez ele tenha se esquecido ou se distraído com alguma bobagem e deixado o garoto de lado. Isso deixou Peter um pouco frustrado.

Mas o olhar da ruiva ficou perdido em algum ponto atrás do moreno e ele fez como quem ia virar para olhar.

— Não olhe agora, mas tem um cara enorme vestido de panda vindo na nossa direção.

— O quê?

— Panda. Um panda gigante.

— Vai com calma na pipoca, Gwen… você sabe como começa a alucinar um pouco quando ingere muito açúcar. – ele sussurrou. — Que tal largar isso e…

E então um pirragueio. Peter fez uma cara e se virou devagar sabendo de antemão quem seria o grandão vestido de panda. Panda! Por quê?

Se fosse só uma fantasia de urso fofinho comedor de bambu estaria tudo bem, mas se tratava de um panda vermelho cheio de buracos de tiros espalhados pelo peito e um corte transversal na cabeça do bicho, o deixando sem a orelha direita e parte do focinho e revelando claramente a expressão muito pouco satisfeita no rosto do mercenário pela abertura.

— Hum… então, em que tipo de universo alternativo você esteve antes de vir pra cá? – ele perguntou, considerando que ele estava demorando, mas não o suficiente para aparecer naquele estado.

— Alguns. – Wade respondeu cortante, sem tirar os olhos de Gwen desde que chegou. Ele, então, tirou o resto da cabeça e a encaixou debaixo do braço.

— Ei! Eu te conheço. Conheço esse cara, como é que ele se chama? – a ruiva agarrou o braço de Peter, animada, tentando lembrar do maldito nome.

— Erm… Wils…?

— Deadpool! Isso, o nome era Deadpool. – ela estava extasiada. — E olhando de perto assim, você realmente se parece com o Homem-Aranha, não parece Peter?

— O que disse? – Wade lançou sua melhor expressão bitch-face na direção dela.

— É que eu vi você em uma matéria de uma revista muito legal sobre os caras que ficam imitando os uniforme dos heróis e tal. – ela levantou as mãos. — Eu não estou dizendo que você copiou, mas que parece, parece.

Não era uma boa hora para usar aquele senso de humor estranho que ela tinha, fazendo caras e esperando que as pessoas percebam que se tratava de uma piada. Peter olhou para Wade com uma careta constrangida, só pra ver a expressão de poucos amigos através da máscara.

— Petey, vamos conversar. – ele disse, mortalmente sério e ainda com os olhos fixos na ruiva, que ainda não parecia ter notado que estava a um passo de ter suas sobrancelhas queimadas, provavelmente. Wade, ou Deadpool, como ele acabava de descobrir que era o seu "nome de guerra", se afastou um pouco, com aqueles braços gordos de panda e um pedaço faltando no traseiro da fantasia, escurecido nas bordas, o que era sinal de pólvora.

Gwen puxou Peter pela manga.

— De onde você conhece esse cara?

— Ele… – o rapaz respirou fundo, olhou para cima, mordendo a língua para o que estava prestes a dizer. Tinha que tomar uma decisão e tomou, finalmente. — … é meu chefe.

— O quê? Isso é sério? – Peter deu de ombros.

— Eu tenho que ir agora. Te vejo mais tarde?

A ruiva acenou, relutante.

Peter foi até onde Wade estava esperando.

— Então, pode me dizer por que tem um buraco de bala na sua bunda? – chegou dizendo, casualmente, tentando mudar o foco do assunto.

— Bom, essa não é uma pergunta muito relevante, considerando que eu estava descendo a droga do elevador quando dei de cara com meu outro eu estilo _pulp_ todo surrado no saguão. Sabe, isso às vezes acontece e eu pensei "não é possível que 'Deadpool mata Deadpool' vai rolar de novo!", quer dizer, estava todo mundo morto, não estava? Mas no final das costas ele só queria uma ajuda, porque ele deu um azar do caralho nascendo em um mundo em que ele não tem fator de cura e eu que sou um cara muito bonito, sexy e legal, fui dar uma mão. A coisa estava demorando e eu queria voltar a tempo, porque tinha deixado o baby boy esperando, e seria muito incortês da minha parte não aparecer, então eu achei que era uma boa ideia explodir tudo, mas também descobri que naquela época as pessoas eram muito boas usando metralhadoras e que usar fantasias desse tamanho te deixam lento como o inferno. Mas isso não é importante, sabe o que é importante? Eu não sou o mais original dos caras, mas o meu estilo é bem mais foda que o do cabeça de aranha e ninguém pode dizer o contrário.

Deadpool terminou de tagarelar, recuperou o fôlego e fechou a cara de novo.

— _Baby boy_? – o garoto estava mais chocado com as outras coisas que ele havia dito, mas aquilo era muito para lidar naquele momento, então ele decidiu ir pela parte simples. — Você realmente me chamou de baby boy?

— Eu disse isso em voz alta? – Peter acenou com a cabeça. — Por acaso você também me ouviu chamar aquela garota de vadia-sem-graça-que-nem-se-colocar-fogo-na-cabeça-ficaria-mais-interessante?

— Olha… não, mas deu pra sacar essa parte pela sua cara.

— Bom. – ele disse, como um menino mimado, irritado, recusando-se a fazer contato visual com Peter, que não acreditava que estava começando a achar aquilo fofo. Por deus! Peter pirragueou.

— Então, ainda precisa de um assistente?

— Há, então agora você quer? – ele respondeu, batendo com a cabeça do panda no braço do garoto. Peter tentou se defender e os dois começaram uma pequena briga descontrolada no meio do parque, _Petey versus Pandapool_, perfeito.

Mas a zoeira parou quando um cara que passava de bicicleta os chamou de "bichinhas" e Wade o acertou com a cabeça semi-destruída em cheio na orelha e o fez desviar e bater de frente em um hidrante. Ignorou quando uma pequena multidão se mobilizou para ajudar o homem.

— Onde estávamos?

— Ahn, eu estava perguntando se você ainda precisa de mim.

— Oh! É verdade… boa memória a sua… – ele disse, reflexivo e, do nada, começou a caminhar de volta para o prédio onde a Wilson's ficava e Peter ficou em dúvida se deveria segui-lo ou não, considerando que ele não respondeu se iria admiti-lo. — Você vem pegar o seu uniforme ou não?

— O quê? Uniforme? Eu NÃO vou usar collant. Já basta você usando essa coisa ridícula. – Peter jamais iria superar essa escolha de vestimenta de Wade, quer dizer, aos seus olhos a pele dele era perfeita. Ele todo era perfeito e, por algum motivo, insistia em se esconder atrás de todo esse vermelho berrante.

— Pra começo de conversa isso é Kevlar, não collant. Em segundo lugar, isso aqui empina o bumbum, define os músculos e te deixa gostosão. Em terceiro, eu sei que você gosta e que apreciaria muito menos a vista se eu não estivesse usando, então cala a boca. – Peter abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que responder. Wade continuou: — Mas a questão não é o que você gosta, mas o que eu gosto e, nesse momento, eu quero ver o pequeno Petey de smoking e gravata.

— Smoking e gravata? Como uniforme de trabalho?

— Yep! Gravata borboleta. – Deadpool ria maleficamente e Peter cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Por acaso isso tudo não é pra me fazer parecer um mordomo e você ficar se sentindo o Batman não, é? – já fazia algum tempo que Peter notou que Wade era doido e que podia esperar tudo dele, e que ele precisava de alguém para colocar freios nas suas maluquices.

A risada maléfica parou.

— Qual é o seu problema? – respondeu, indignado. — Eu achei que eu conseguir levar isso até a hora em que eu fosse te chamar de Alfred. – ele fez um muxoxo.

— Olha, a gente tem mais o que discutir além do uniforme… algo tipo o salário.

Wade fez um quadrado no ar em torno da sua cobertura luxuosa e fez "dã" para Peter.

— Eu tenho dinheiro, se você não reparou.

— Eu quero saber quanto _eu_ vou receber!

— Veremos quanto valem as suas habilidades. – ele disse, estreitando os olhos e fazendo sinal para que Peter o seguisse.

O jovem novo assistente de Wilson revirou os olhos e pôs-se a caminhar, sentindo um friozinho na barriga e certa excitação por começar algo novo, apesar das circunstâncias.

— Ei, você ainda não explicou o por quê do panda.

— Porque eu quis. E também porque é fofinho. E você já reparou como aquele pessoal dos anos 30 eram chatos, sem criatividade e mal desenhados?

— Okaaay… Então essa história de universo alternativo é sério?

— Yeah. Eu poderia explicar, mas eventualmente você vai ver.

Peter suspirou, tinha a impressão de que "eventualmente" ainda veria muita coisa.


End file.
